


A Night to Remember

by makuta_tobi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Femdom, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight doesn't go quite the way Shinra thought it would, but that doesn't mean it's not a pleasant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first attempt at writing tentacle porn AND femdom. It's really light on the femdom to be honest, but I hope that doesn't dissuade you. I implore you to leave a comment at the end, and as always, kudos are very much appreciated. It's you all who keep me writing!

Shinra rolled back and forth on his bed, wearing nothing but a loose pair of boxer shorts. He had been waiting for Celty to “get ready” for the past twenty minutes, and he was getting impatient. Of course, he was excited. They didn't get this chance too often, a night when Celty wasn't working and Shinra wasn't expecting anyone to come to the door.

In all honesty, then had only made love four times before, and each time had been fantastic, if extremely vanilla. Celty hadn't protested, nor had she suggested any alternatives, and despite the porn that Shinra had watched in his time, he had been a little too nervous to bring it up. He tried last time, hoping for a bit of a dom/sub moment, but had chickened out at the last second.

Finally, the door opened and Celty stepped in, wearing the black leather-esque material as a simple set of bra and panties. They were tight, but left just enough hidden to send shivers up Shinra's spine at the thought of what they hid. In her hand, she held a paper bag with a drug store marking on it, and he cocked an eyebrow at it. She set it down on the floor and quickly retrieved her palm pilot from inside, though he could tell there were other contents as well. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she stepped closer to the bed and held it up for him to see.

“I was hoping we could try something a little different this time.”

“Oh really?” Shinra smirked up at her, and the constant stream of black smoke that arose from her empty neck thinned and faltered, a sure sign of her unease at what she was saying.

“Yeah, I had some ideas, and you said you might be interested in some things so...”

Again, the man was confused. What things had he mentioned? As if reading his mind, Celty typed rapidly and held up her phone again.

“You mentioned submission play the other day. You were trying to act cool like it was a joke, but I know you. You were serious.”

“Well-”

“So I think it's a good idea.”

Celty sat down on the bed next to him, stroking his chest, and Shinra's face lit up. It were these special few moments that he wished she had lips so he could kiss her passionately, like in the movies. Instead, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her collar, and he could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin. His hands ran down her shoulders as he nipped and sucked at her collar, not noticing the black thing snaking its way up the bed. Suddenly, something was inside his boxers and he looked down, and saw the black tendril running down Celty's spine that was lightly flicking against his thigh.

"Uh... Celty this is- oh!" The tendril squirmed a little bit farther up and brushed lightly against his ass. His face grew red. It was true, he had a bit of a fantasy about Celty dominating him, though he had never voiced it. Yet she was either misunderstanding his half-joke before, or knew him better than he realized. Still, his protests were cut short by her palming his hard cock through his boxers. He gulped and looked back at her.

"We would need some, uh, lubricant or something, or else this will be extremely dangerous," Shinra said, unsure about wanting to proceed immediately. Celty bent down and picked up the paper bag, producing a fairly large bottle of lubricant from it. "That works," he gulped.

A second tendril sprouted from her and formed a sphere as it wrapped around the bottle. A few seconds later, the empty bottle was dropped to the ground, and the sphere split into a few more tentacles. The one in his boxers retreated as she pulled his boxers down. Shinra was very quickly pushed against the bed with a force that he was definitely not expecting, the black tentacles pinned him to the bed, pulling his wrists and ankles taught in a spread eagle position. From here, he was entirely exposed, his erection sticking up from his body like an out-of-place appendage that had been set by rigor mortis. Shinra shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of work out of his head. Black tentacles, that were now producing the lubricant from pores in them were snaking their way across his body, coating him in slimy, sensual trails, and he shivered. 

Finally, the first tentacle that had appeared began probing around his rear, having coated itself heavily in the slick secretion. It licked lightly at his entrance and his body shuddered as he relaxed the muscles there. Celty was taking great care to make sure he was most comfortable, so when it slipped inside and his body stiffened, she immediately stopped all activity across his body and placed a hand on his chest worriedly. Shinra, however, gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"I'm okay, s-so keep going!" he said, his legs trembling. Celty dipped her shoulders forward in a nod and continued on, pushing the tentacle farther up inside of him until he threw his head back and squeaked, his cock leaking pre-cum. There it was. That almighty spot that Shinra had, on a few occasions, tried to reach, but even with his knowledge of human anatomy, he hadn't quite been able to reach it with his own fingers, nor had he tried to use any other objects. It wasn't something he saw himself doing too much in the future. But now, right here, right now, with this, it was fantastic. The tentacle stroked against his prostate and he gaped.

Suddenly, more sensations across his body, and one of the tentacles was dripping the slick lube onto his cock. Celty took it in her hands and stroked up and down. This double-teaming effort on his body was extraordinary, but he had trained himself. Despite the waves of pleasure shooting up and down his spine, the tentacles that massaged his nipples, the one that stroked his most sensitive organ, he could withstand. Celty's hands drew up slowly over the tip of his cock and Shinra clenched his fists. The slow, sliding feeling was intense. She stopped and stood, keeping the tentacles going at their jobs, and her underwear disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, leaving her completely exposed. She had, interestingly, shaved her pussy, something that Shinra had never known her to do, even when they were making love. Sure, she kept it nice and tidy, but it was completely smooth.

He suddenly had more reason to admire it as she climbed on top of him, turning around and planting her pussy right over his mouth. She was dripping wet, and smelled so good, Shinra opened his mouth to take it all in, licking up and down the slit. Celty leaned forward, stroking his cock playfully as he ate her out. He sucked at her clit, and her hands grew tight around his shaft, and the tentacle inside of him pushed farther. He knew that would work to satisfy her, so he did it more, licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves. She, too, remained resilient, stroking his cock more and pumping inside of him faster and harder. It seemed he would reach his limit before she did. He could feel the warmth pooling into his lower stomach, the swelling just behind his cock.

Celty leaned back, pressing the full weight of her pussy onto his face, and he had no choice but to continue his assault with his mouth, not that he wanted to stop. She tasted so good, and she began riding his tongue, the tentacle pushing deep inside, stroking his harder and harder. He was so close. Suddenly Celty's body tensed on his tongue, and her hips rocked harder and faster. Surprisingly, she had reached her orgasm before he did, but not by much, as the tentacle inside of him still pounded away. His hips bucked up as he came, his semen spurting onto Celty's stomach and breasts. She slowly rolled off of him, and Shinra gasped for breath, the fresh air hitting his warm face like ice. She turned her naked body towards him, and he could see all the cum that had splattered across her. The tentacle inside pulled out of him, while the others that were holding him in his position pulled him closer to her. She held up her palm pilot so he could read the words she had shakily typed.

"Clean it off."

A simple command, but one that aroused him. He leaned forward and began licking the semen from her body. It was salty and thick, and he had trouble swallowing it, but he persevered as he licked his own cum from her. He suckled on her breasts, and she stroked his hair. Once every inch of her torso had been cleaned of the white material, he was tossed back onto the bed by the tentacles, all of which vanished again without a trace. Celty crawled on top of the now very out of breath Shinra, and curled up next to him, her hands gently running over his chest and stomach.

"That wasn't so bad, you know." Shinra looked down at Celty, who buried her neck under his arm in embarrassment. He laughed and held her tight. "I love you so much, Celty, and I want to try everything with you, at least once."

She turned and he could tell that if she had eyes, she would be staring at him with wide ones. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Of course, that would be something I wouldn't mind trying more often with you."


End file.
